Traditional methods of selectively carving patterns in textile fabrics have developed numerous problems. A significant problem is the ability to precisely carve a very exact pattern or carve in exact registration with a pattern printed in color. In addition, non-precise carving can weaken and even destroy the textile fabric.
The present invention solves these problems in a manner not disclosed by the known prior art.